Automobile-type batteries have use in many applications today. Some of the places automobile-type batteries are found include cars, trucks, boats, riding lawn mowers, golf carts, and other recreational vehicles and to perform a wide variety of functions, from starting the automobile, boat or lawn mower to running accessories, such as lights, radios televisions and car phones. In addition, contractors use this type of battery in their various equipment.
Many times it becomes necessary to frequently remove the battery. Once such instance arises in marine applications where drained batteries are continually being removed in order to be recharged and freshly charged batteries are being installed. Another instance is winter in the northern portion of the continental United States, Canada and Alaska when the temperature drops below the point where the battery will not function properly. Conventional battery connectors are cumbersome and slow to put on or release from the generally cylindrical battery post. Further, since most connectors are made from soft lead, the constant opening and closing of the connector has a tendency to weaken the connector and cracks may form in the connector.
The prior art includes apparatus that uses a nut and a bolt as the means for holding the connector onto the associated battery post. Traditional connectors are made from soft lead and the nut and the bolt squeeze the two opposite sides together against the associated battery post, thereby making good electrical contact in addition to holding the connector onto the associated battery post. Some newer connectors are shaped similar to the traditional soft lead connectors and also use a nut and a bolt to hold the connector onto the associated battery post, but are made from other electro conductive metals.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that is easy to put on and release from a generally cylindrical battery post.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that is easily biased from an open position to a closed position and from a closed position to an open position without the aid of tools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that is reliable and durable to withstand the frequent movement between the open position and the closed position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as require a minimum of labor to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will fit on the posts of almost any brand of automobile battery.